


When Phil's Not Around

by phantastic (marvel_ling)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-26 23:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9928490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvel_ling/pseuds/phantastic
Summary: Dan is back home while Phil is still in the US. He has a full day alone before Phil comes home, so what does he do? Watch an entire season of Doctor Who of course!





	

Dan gets home and immediately implements his plan to watch an entire season of Doctor Who before Phil gets home at 6 the following night. He turns on the TV and searches for a season he'd like to watch. Once he finds one, he settles down with some snacks and his laptop. After two hours, he feels cold. Leaving his little nest, our favorite Llama enthusiast goes on a quest to find a blanket.

He spies Phil's room, equally cold and abandoned. Slipping inside the room, Dan eyes the colorful comforter spread neatly (for once) on the bed. He looks around slyly as if someone could possibly be watching him, then pulls the blanket from its home on Phil's bed.

Dan brings it into the living room, sets it on the couch so he can rearrange his little nest again. Finally satisfied, he takes a quick shower and changes into pajamas before cuddling himself under Phil's blanket. It's comforting embrace reminding him of his beloved companion. Dan sighs, wishing that the real Phil were there.

"This'll have to do..." Dan mumbles pulling the blanket closer to him.

Dan stays up all night watching Doctor Who, getting through a season and a half. Then he falls asleep, still safely tucked away in the blanket. When he dreams, he dreams that it's actually Phil's arms around him.

Waking up, he sees that it is ten. Dan decides to run some errands before Phil gets home. He showers, dresses, and leaves the apartment.

Dan gets home around four, setting groceries on the counter, he eyes Phil's blanket which is still spread along the couch. Dan smiles while putting the groceries away. He changes into something more comfortable and snuggled under the blanket with his laptop. The warmth of blanket makes Dan's eyes flutter shut.

* * *

Meanwhile, Phil gets home half an hour late, but discovers his roommate isn't in his room. Phil sighs, going to his room to put his bags away after the long trip. He notices the lack of color in his room. His comforter is gone.

"Dan?" Phil calls out walking into the living room. He sees his comforter wrapped around Dan, whose smiling in his sleep. Phil smiles moving Dan's computer, he picks him up and carries him to his room.

"Mmm... Phil?" Dan mumbles softly.

"Hey Dan.. I'm home." the older male smiles.

"Oh.. I fell asleep again." Dan says quietly.

"I see that." Phil replies pulling his blanket gently. Even though Dan is half asleep, his cheeks suddenly turn red.

"Oh, I-I was cold and it's so comfy and-" Dan started making up excuses faster than he could say them. Phil put his lips on the younger boys'.

"Sshh Dan. Nighty night." he said.

"Phil..stay with me." Dan mumbles.

"Alright sweetie, let me go change." Phil replies. The younger boy whined, yanking him by the shirt.

"Now." he said. Phil laughed in response crawling under the covers. Dan smiled as he felt Phil's arms wrap around his waist.

"So why didn't you grab your blanket if you were cold?" Dan put a hand on the older man's face. Narrowly avoiding disaster,

"Don't ruin it." was his response.

Phil kisses Dan's hair making Dan mewl softly.

"I love you Phil." he says curling himself into Phil's chest.

"I love you too Dan."


End file.
